


In the Moment

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annatar comforts Celebrimbor after a nightmare and in the process realizes he has become attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon on Tumblr who requested safe for work Silverfisting.

Ithil hung high in the sky, his light shining through the window and down onto the bed where Annatar lay next to Celebrimbor. They were both sound asleep; Celebrimbor curled up against Annatar’s back with his head on the Maia’s shoulder and his arms around Annatar’s waist. 

In a moment, Annatar was startled awake. It took him a moment to collect himself. He was used to waking up in the middle of the night, but it not happened in years. Not since he had invited Celebrimbor into his bed. Somehow the hold of the elf kept the nightmares away that had plagued him since the War of Wrath ended and his master was thrown into the Void. Then he heard it. Celebrimbor was thrashing behind him and moaning. He turned over to look at the elf.

“No…no…please…Eru no,” Celebrimbor cried out. “Please…tell me what to do.”

“Tyelpe,” Annatar whispered.

“No…no…leave them alone…please,” Celebrimbor screamed.

Annatar reached over and shook the elf. Celebrimbor woke and sat up with a cry. He shuddered, a look of terror in his eyes. Annatar wrapped his arms around the elf and held him as Celebrimbor always did for him when the nightmares came.

“What is wrong, Tyelpe,” Annatar murmured in the elf’s ear. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Something is coming,” Celebrimbor said. “I can feel it. We all feel it. The darkness is growing again. I do not know how or why, only that it is.”

Annatar lay silently for a few moments, trying to find the words. “You will be ready, Tyelpe. If the darkness does come, you will be ready. You and your people will be safe, this I promise you. This is why I came to you. Together we can do what must be done, the things no one else is willing or able to do.”

Annatar was surprised by how much he meant the words. He had found a new home here in Eregion. They were his, and in his heart he hoped that when the truth was finally revealed Celebrimbor would understand. He dreamed of truly swaying Celebrimbor to his cause. If the elf stood at his side, he could keep him safe. He would not have to destroy him.

“Do you truly believe we can stop what is to come?” Celebrimbor asked. His voice was slowly losing the tinge of terror as he leaned back into Annatar’s grasp.

“Yes, I do,” Annatar said. “You are more gifted than any I have taught, and your people are strong. You are not alone. I am here with you. I will not let anyone hurt you.”

“Thank you, Annatar,” Celebrimbor murmured. “Somehow, with you, I think we could face anything. You have given us so much already.”

“I have been thinking,” Annatar said. “What if we could create something to enhance and harness the gifts of your people? Then they could be used to keep you safe.”

“What are you talking about, Annatar?” Celebrimbor asked. “I do not want to repeat the failings of my grandfather.”

“No, no, nothing like the Silmarils, Tyelpe,” Annatar assured. “Some sort of jewelry. Rings I think. Things that look ordinary but allow the wearer to do the extraordinary. It will be difficult, but I think that together you and I could accomplish this.”

“I do not know,” Celebrimbor hedged. “This sounds like a bad idea.”

“I thought you trusted me,” Annatar said with a sigh.

“Of course I trust you,” Celebrimbor assured. “It is just this seems so…dangerous.”

“It is,” Annatar replied. “I would not suggest this to anyone else. There is no one but you who could achieve such a thing even with my help, and there are those who would reject such a gift. I believe in you, Tyelpe. I believe in your skill and in your desire to achieve greatness for yourself and your people. You’ve always been willing to push against the expectations of others. Why would you not consider doing so now.”

“Annatar…I…perhaps you are right,” Celebrimbor said slowly and with deliberation. “If we are to survive what is to come, perhaps it is necessary to do something that has never been done. I will help you in this, as will all of my jewel-smiths. We will try, and perhaps we will accomplish your vision.”

“That is all I ask, Tyelpe,” Annatar purred. “Now you should get some more sleep. I am going to get up and get started on our work.” 

Annatar kissed Celebrimbor’s neck and helped him lay back down. He pulled the covers up over the elf and then slipped out of bed. He stood and walked over to the window. His mind was racing with so many ideas. This was it. This was how he would claim the power that should be his and make every knee bow down to his greatness. Yet, even as he exulted in the victory, there was a small part of his mind that turned back to the elf laying in his bed. 

Annatar gazed up at the stars and sighed. He never meant for this to happen. Everything had been planned perfectly. He would take on a fair form that appeared innocent and convince the elves to help him. He knew that he could use his power and his abilities in the forge to create things he could then use to destroy all that opposed him.

Yet he could no longer deny it. Somewhere along the way something had changed. It had been so long since he had true companionship with someone who was as gifted in the forge as himself, someone he could talk to. Celebrimbor was special. He was gifted and intelligent and not afraid to push boundaries. Celebrimbor had his grandfather’s ability to break the rules and yet was willing to listen, grow, and work with others to enhance his gifts. At some point Annatar had started thinking of himself as Annatar and had begun genuinely caring for the elf and even for the other people of Eregion.

“I will do what I must,” Annatar thought to himself. Yet Celebrimbor was so much more than a tool. He was a friend and a lover, and Annatar dreaded the day when Celebrimbor would learn the truth.

“What are you thinking of, Annatar?” Celebrimbor asked, coming up beside the Maia and putting an arm around him.

“Why you, of course,” Annatar replied.

“Flatterer,” Celebrimbor said, but his smile was well pleased.

Annatar pulled Celebrimbor in for a gentle kiss. For now he would allow himself to enjoy his work and the elf he shared it with. And perhaps, when the time came, Celebrimbor could truly be swayed to understand why Annatar’s rule would be best for everyone. With the elf at his side, everything would be as it should. Annatar had already seduced Celebrimbor. It would not take much to push the elf into darkness. Of that he was sure.


End file.
